ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Funhouse
is a Canadian animated educational television series based on various properties by Cartoon Network, being created by TBD. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on WB Kids Jr. on TBD 2020. Synopsis Dexter owns a funhouse where he and his friends can spend their lives while crazy things happen there. Characters Main *'Dexter' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - a Russian-accented scientist who runs the Funhouse. *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Dexter's ditzy older sister who usually gets into situations. *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Nicole Bouma, Maryke Hendrikse and , respectively) - three superpowered young girls who usually TBD. *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by Brian Drummond) - a scaredy beagle who usually hides from what TBD. *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) - a friendly and curious teenager who goes out on adventures to TBD. **'Jake the Dog' (also voiced by Brian Drummond) - Finn's chill adoptive brother who TBD. *'Mordecai and Rigby' (voiced by Matt Hill and Scott McCord, respectively) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (voiced by Lee Tockar) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD Supporting *'Quadraplex T-3000 Computer' (voiced by Britt McKillip) - a highly intelligent computer created by Dexter himself who TBD. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Clé Bennett) - the Jamaican-accented personification of Death who somehow got tricked into being friends with Billy and Mandy for eternity, often TBD. **'Billy' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - an idiotic young boy who TBD. **'Mandy' (voiced by Tabitha St. German, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Kelly Sheridan, Britt McKillip, Kelly Sheridan, Kathleen Barr, Nicole Oliver, Janyse Jaud or TBD) - a cynical young girl who never smiles and often tries TBD. *'The Eds', consisting of: **'Ed' (also voiced by Matt Hill) - a strong but dimwitted teenager who TBD. **'Edd "Double D"' (also voiced by Samuel Vincent) - an intelligent but cowardly teenager who TBD. **'Eddy' (voiced by Tony Sampson) - a greedy and sneaky teenager who TBD. * *'Fred Fredburger' (also voiced by Samuel Vincent) - TBD Antagonists *'Mandark' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - Dexter's geeky arch-nemesis who tries to sabotage Dexter's creations by sneaking into the funhouse. *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ) - a megalomaniac genetically-mutated chimpanzee who tries to ruin Dexter and his friends' fun by using several inventions. *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (voiced by Scott McNeil) - an ice-controlling warlock who TBD. *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (voiced by Vincent, Brian Drummond, Scott McNeil, Andrew Francis, Garry Chalk, Terry Klassen, Ian James Corlett, Lee Tockar or TBD) - a giand bearded face who loathes Mordecai and Rigby for messing with his video games high score records and is TBD. * Episodes Trivia *This show shares similarities with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, being a crossover between some other Cartoon Network shows. *This is Cartoon Network's first production to be developed for WB Kids. Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas